


À voix haute

by Empty_Corpse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Corpse/pseuds/Empty_Corpse
Summary: Aziraphale, au milieu de la foule, cherche Crowley qu'il a perdu. Mais voilà qu'il sent venir la crise d'angoisse (léger fluff Aziraphale/Crowley)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	À voix haute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai aucun profit à l'écriture de cette songfic (mis à part vos reviews hm ?)
> 
> Genre : hurt/comfort - Romance (leger fluff)
> 
> Chanson : Lung - Vancouvert sleep clinic

**Can somebody help me out?**

L'angoisse commençait à monter dans la gorge d'Aziraphale. Un mauvais pressentiment, comme quelque chose qui clocherait sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus.

Comme si quelque chose n'était pas à sa place.

Il aurait voulu en parler à Crowley mais l'ange se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là. Il lui avait pourtant dit de rester près de lui, ils allaient forcement se perdre avec cette foule !

Cette foule grouillante et bruyante qui fourmillait tout autours de lui, lui qui n'arrivait plus même à bouger tant il était angoissé.

"Crowley !" Tenta-t-il

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Et sa solitude, mêlée à l'angoisse se transformait en panique. En panique qui commençait à le consumer doucement alors que son cœur s'emballait.

**I can't find my feet**

Seul dans ce chaos, Aziraphale se prit la tête dans les mains. Il devait se contrôler, être plus fort que l'angoisse, garder son calme. Le démon ne devait pas être loin, il l'avait quitté des yeux à peine quelques minutes ! Et puis lui-même devait bien le chercher, il avait bien du se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus aux cotés de l'ange.

Az inspira profondément, cherchant des yeux autours de lui les cheveux roux flamboyants de son démon. Il était grand, il devait être facilement repérable.

Mais rien ne détonnait dans la foule. Aucune crinière de feu. Pas de lunettes de soleil extravagantes.

Pas de Crowley.

**I'm sinking in the deep**

L'ange était un habitué des crises de panique, mais il ne les gérait pas mieux pour autant. Il se sentait perdre le contrôle, son cœur battait trop vite à lui en faire mal, il ne voyait plus nettement la foule qui se pressait autours de lui, les sons étaient trop forts, trop brouillés. Toute sensation était désagréable, chaque frôlement était insupportable.

Il aurait voulu crier, appeler Crowley au secours, faire que tout s'arrête, être en sécurité dans sa librairie, mais non, il était là, perdu dans cette foule. Il avait eu l'audace de vouloir sortir un peu et il regrettait chaque seconde de ce choix.

Il se laissa glisser au sol, pleurant dans la poussière, la tête sur ses genoux entourés de ses bras. Sa coquille.

**Can somebody pick me up?**

Ils finiraient bien par partir. Tous. Quand le soir serait tombé peut-être ? Il attendrait. Il attendrait. Ils allaient partir. Il retournerait à la librairie. Il pourrait boire un thé et s'allonger avec un bon livre dans le calme des bibliothèques.

Le noir de ses yeux fermés lui faisait du bien, mais son cœur battait toujours trop fort. La foule était trop dense. Le bruit trop haut. La solitude trop douloureuse.

"Crowley.." Gémissait-il entre deux sanglots, l'esprit en branle-bas

Aziraphale était trop chamboulé pour réaliser que des bras s'étaient glissés autours de lui, le serrant fort, en silence.

**The voice is too loud**

"Je suis là, Aziraphale." glissa une voix qu'il connaissait bien mais qu'il ignora

Il était ancré à la réalité à présent, le démon l'avait retrouvé.

Mais il se sentait toujours tellement mal.

Ça prenait toujours tellement de temps à partir.

Il était incapable de parler, il ne pouvait que sangloter en silence. Et Crowley savait qu'il ne supportait pas le bruit, mais il ne pouvait pas l'en éloigner. Il ne pouvait que se taire pour ne pas en ajouter. Et serrer. Le serrer fort. Contre lui.

**I'm losing in the crowd**

"Tu était parti." Balbutia l'ange rapidement "Tu étais parti, j'étais tout seul, il y avait plein de monde et j'étais tout seul et je te cherchais mais je te trouvais pas alors j'ai eu peur et j'ai paniqué et"

Crowley l'interrompit doucement en le serrant contre lui plus fort quand il senti la respiration de son ange accélérer encore et son dialogue à bout de souffle.

"Je sais. J'étais perdu. Je suis revenu, je t'ai retrouvé. J'ai eu peur aussi."

Aziraphale renifla en relevant la tête vers le démon qui posa un baiser sur son front.

**Because I, can't breathe**

**Oh, I can't breathe**

Calmer son cœur et son souffle était toujours compliqué. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais respirer, que ses poumons, même pleins, n'arriveraient jamais à lui suffire pour respirer, ils paraissaient toujours tellement vides, désespérément vides.

**Because I, can't breathe**

Crowley le gardait contre lui jusqu'à ce que l'ange soit complètement calmé. Il le faisait toujours, parce qu'il savait que l'autre avait besoin d'être serré et il savait qu'il avait besoin d'une respiration calme à copier pour calmer la sienne.

Ils restaient parfois toute une nuit comme ça, l'un contre l'autre en silence. Et Crowley ne bronchait jamais. Il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais il resterait des jours entiers comme ça, collé à Aziraphale, si ça pouvait l'aider. Lui faire du bien. Même juste un peu.

Il se souvenait très bien la première fois que l'ange avait fait une crise comme celle-ci. Il l'avait appelé en pleine nuit pour qu'il vienne l'aider, le ton de sa voix laissait clairement comprendre que ça ne pouvait pas attendre le matin, qu'il avait besoin de lui en urgence. Quand le démon était arrivé sur place, l'autre était roulé en boule sur son canapé, à bout de souffle, la panique se lisait dans ses yeux. Il lui avait demandé de le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait obéi. Az lui avait demandé de serrer plus fort. Il avait obéi.

Et ils avaient passé la nuit comme ça.

C'était fréquent depuis qu'ils avaient chacun défié "leur cotés" pour rester sur Terre où ils avaient fini par créer "Leur coté" à eux. Un ange et un démon.

**Somebody help me out**

La foule avait fini par contourner le duo, s'éloigner d'eux pour passer plus tranquillement.

Le souffle d'Aziraphale calquait celui de Crowley.

Il prit le risque de parler.

"Nous y allons ? Tu peux te lever ?"

Aziraphale hocha doucement la tête. Le démon l'aida à se relever, épousseta leurs vêtements et le conduit tranquillement à sa Bentley pour le ramener à la librairie.

Sur le parking, devant la voiture, Crowley n'y monta pas, regardant l'ange qui était toujours contre lui, accroché à son bras, comme s'il craignait de le perdre encore.

"Comment te sens tu ?"

"Mieux, grâce à toi Crowley. Merci. De supporter tout ça, de... me supporter moi."

"Je ne te 'supporte' pas mon ange, on a une éternité à passer ensemble et je la passerais avec toi dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour nous deux. C'est tout."

Aziraphale enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule du démon qui l'entoura tendrement de ses bras. L'éternité dans ces bras ? Contre cet ange ? Même s'il devait lui donner ses jours et ses nuits entières pour le restant de ses jours, il serait partant. Un seul sourire de cet ange valait mille fois sa vie.

Mais il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute.


End file.
